2013.10.20 - Tuna in the Terminal
With a sigh, Eddie flops onto a couch down in the Terminal and peels his mask off. He's in uniform right now and covered in soot and smoke. He'd just finished helping rescue people from a fire and now was needing a little time to catch his breath and not be in a flaming building. "I need a fire proof c-costume..." he trails off to no one in particular. Tommy Shepherd has been in and out, appearing briefly and disappearing for longer for a but, yet today he actually zooms in and pauses in front of the fridge. He flicks through the cabinets, obviously looking for something, before he opens the fridge door. It's only then that he notices the smoked Eddie, "Hey. So, does anyone actually buy the groceries around here? And who doesn't stock tuna fish? I mean, it's a staple...like bread and milk and peanut butter." He looks back into the fridge, pulls out some random, protein leftovers, and grabs a small plate and a small bowl. "You know, you're supposed to blow the smoke out of your mouth...not onto your clothes. I mean, it gets on your clothes anyhow, but that's a lot of puffing there." "Iron, I am just going to take to carrying a bag of iron filings, or maybe a coule of horse shoes with me. I mean, what is it about me? Why is it that no one else ever gets attacked by the little sociopaths, or even sees them?" The voice filters in from somewhere near the enterance to the Terminal that is ver similer to Tommy's but without the mocking edge or a certain hardness to it. "And for Odin's sake why did they have to throw the bottle of Silk at the cop?" Seconds latet he owner of the voice, one Billy Kaplan, follows it into the break room of the terminal looking like he has been harried, and possibly chased through some bushes with a couple of filled but torn grocery bags. Once he sets eyes on Tommy and Eddie the dark haired teen sighs melodramaticaly and stomps over to a table to drop his load of things. "Why? Why is it that I am the one tortured by pixies? I never did anything to them! Even when I was trying to destroy the world I never messed with them!" When Tommy zips in, Eddie perks up. His expression brightens when he sees the speedster. "Tommy," he grins, having been missing the speedster. "Usually Monday is grocery d-day," he says. He frowns a litle at the mention of the smoke. "I w-w-wasn't smoking, I was in a burning building," he says. He jumps slightly at the sudden exclamation, looking towards the door and frowning in sympathy. "I think it's b-b-because you're the magic one? Are you okay?" Tommy Shepherd darts over to Billy and reaches out a hand to pinch his cheek, "It's because you're so damned cute!" and since the two seem to look so similar, it's also very much a vain comment about himself. He then peers into the grocery bags, "Did you get any tuna?" He turns his head to Eddie, "You only go grocery shopping once a week? No wonder there's no food! How are we supposed to eat? I mean, we're all growing kids..." and he eats five times as much as anyone. Maybe they've had leftover food in the time he was gone. Billy Kaplan shakes his head at Eddie and gives him a slightly forced smile. "Yeah I am good. Just...annoyed mostly." There is an eep and a small spark of electricity as Billy is suddenly rushed and then cheek pinched. "Yeah, I got some tuna and Mom sent a big batch of her Snickerdoodles to leave for people too. Only thing that got ruined was the soy milk...and maybe the bread." The last is said while pulling out a slightly squicked loaf of wheat bread. That forced smile gets a little 'what are you not tell me?' look from Eddie. Yes, he's worried about his best friend but that's nothing new. The cheek pinch makes him snicker a little but he quickly stops it. "I go once a w-week because I buy in bulk. And I bring a lot of leftovers from home," he adds. Tommy Shepherd oohs, "Snickerdoodles! I haven't had those in years! Thanks!" Tommy digs through the bags to grab the cans of tuna...and the batch of cookies. "Now we know, pixies don't like soymilk. I kind of don't blame them." He flashes the two a grin before seemingly disappearing. The cookies are left, however, on a tale...minus a few...and a light is on in one of the subway cars. Billy Kaplan eyes Eddie a little and then shakes his head. "I just get stuff for snacks and after rescue I need something now moments when it is easier to get here than home Although, if your back now we should probably stock up on more real food." Billy does his best to keep up with watching Tommy zooming around before just grabbing hte few things left that need to be kept in the fridge and putting them up. "That or they know I do like it and really hate me." Flopping back onto the couch, Eddie nods. "We'll m-make sure there's more food," he confirms. Tommy disappearing gets a blink and Eddie looks around for him. "I'll keep an eye out for pixies and g-g-give them a piece of my mind." There's some clattering coming from the subway car and some crashing sounds, "Hey! No, wait!" Tommy is telling someone...or something else to wait? Something grey and furry streaks out from the subway car towards the kitchen area and leaps about before disappearing underneath some furniture. The blonde speedster comes out after it, holding an open can of tuna, "Where did it go?" He then blinks at Billy and Eddie, "You're still wearing that scorched outfit? Doesn't it smell?" Billy Kaplan shakes his head and sighs. "Might be a bad idea. You have enough odd luck, don't need the fae going into a war of pranks on Asgard....although would be interesting to see who would win between them and Loki...." He gives a grin as he drops bonelessly onto a nice comfortable seat. Just his luck, it is the instant that Billy flops down that there is the banging and suddenly something grey streaking out of the subway car and under where he is sitting. "I...was that a cat?" He asks before leaning forwards and peering under the furniture. "It's fine, Billy. You know I'll f-f-face down anything for you," Eddie replies with a smile. The clatter and the sudden furry thing jumping around makes him squeak and pull his feet onto the couch. "A c-cat?" he asks, looking around. Tommy's question makes him blink. "It smells b-b-burnt like I do..." "A cat?" Tommy laughs a little nervously, "Now wouldn't that be silly..." he continues to look about before skidding over to peer under one of the sofas, "Aha...there you are! Come on...don't you want to eat?" The can of tuna gets stuck under the sofa as well. "Why have a prank war? I mean, really...pranks are all well and good until someone loses an eye." Says one known for pranks himself. Billy Kaplan looks over at Tommy and just narrows his eyes a little. "It was a guess cause dogs don't normally go under couches and rats are not that big. Well most rats...although this is New York so it always could be..." He just shakes his head and then looks at Eddie. "Just cause you will do it does not mean you should. And prank war is more likely given they are pixies and not the some of the more...serious fae." "You have a p-pet cat?" Eddie's curious. "M-maybe you should try c-cat food if it won't eat the tuna," he offers to his speedster teammate. "Well then I'll j-just tell them to cut it out or they'll g-g-get in trouble." "Well, I don't know about a pet yet..." Tommy offers, his butt in the air as he peers under the sofa, trying to see if the critter is eating. "It was a stray so I took it in." Because no one should be homeless, yo. "I don't have cat food. Do you?" Billy Kaplan looks around the room and then sighs. Nothing useful there for what he has in mind so, he can jsut improvise. "Saucerofcream, Saucerofcream, Saucerofcream." He chants mostly siletly to himself till a small green bowl with a silver arrow design on it appears out of nowhere at the edge of the sofa filled with cold heavy cream. "It might not be hungery yet, or could just be freaked at the new location and people. Try leaving the food where it can get too and backing away to see how it reacts?" He reasons that cats are like people, try and force too much good will on them too fast and they might bolt like...well someone in the room. Sometimes best way to get them to react is let them come to it on thier own speed. Eddie blushes slightly when he catches himself watching Tommy and quickly shakes it off. "N-no but I could probably get some. And c-c-cats eat rats, right? There's a lot of them in some of the tunnels..." he trails off. Billy's magic makes him smile like always. "Billy probably knows m-more about cats than me so he's probably r-r-right." Tommy Shepherd straightens, banging his head on the base of the sofa which sends the cat scrambling out and to the top of the fridge to hiss at everyone there. The can of tuna forgotten, he rubs at the back of his head, "That's what I did. I left the food before and then it just spazzed out!" He looks at the bowl of cream, "Is that ok for them to eat? I mean...-I- wouldn't drink cream..." but he is also not a cat. He then looks over to Eddie, "I don't know that they eat them. Geez, it's not a big cat...some of these rats are bigger than it! I mean, real R.O.U.S'." Billy Kaplan grins and then shrugs a little. "Everything I know is out of books. I was never allowed any pets. Dad's allergic to fur and Mom refused to let me get a raven." Yes, there for a while when he was 12 or so Billy really did want a pet raven. Probablly would have named it something like Quoth too. "Cats like it, and it is not horrible for them unless they have it all the time." With the cat moving where it did Billy just waves his hand at the bowl of cream and makes it levitate over to the top of the fridge slowly so as to try and not spook the cat. "Maybe it doesn't like tuna," Eddie suggests. He watches the cat hiss and frowns. "Hey...we're not gonna hurt you," he tells the cat. Tommy just makes him look a little confused though. "What's a R.O.U.S.?" "How can a cat not like tuna?" Tommy asks of Eddie before he just blinks at him, "The Princess Bride. Rodents of Unusual Size. Look, it may be an old movie, but it's a movie that everyone has to see. It's awesome." He then looks to Billy as he levitates the bowl to the top of the fridge. "Ok, that's just plain creepy..." is murmured. The cat seems to think so as well. It's yellow eyes are very wide as it watches the thing moving towards it. Once the bowl is still, the cat reaches out a tentative paw to it. Pat...pat...*clatter* The cat leaps off of the fridge, half-covered in cream from upending the bowl on top of the fridge. That gets Tommy zipping over to intercept the critter, plucking it out of the air into his arms. Billy Kaplan blinks and then blinks agian staring at Eddie. "Man, we just watched that movie with Teddy what....a week ago?" Obviously the movie did not make near a big enough impression on Eddie even with the whole discussion about how the character of Westley was so much like Fandrall. "Ok, so the cat does not like cream...or it thinks the bowl is ugly." "Oh!" Eddie blinks and blushes as Tommy and Billy both call him on missing it. "I thought that s-sounded kind of familiar," he says sheepishly. When the cat upends the cream, Eddie just blinks. "Umm..." he trails off, not so helpfully as he gets up and gets some paper towels to start cleaning the mess up. "Well, the cat does seem to have good taste. Although I see nothing wrong with tuna," Tommy scritches the cat in his arms. The cat squirms some but finally starts to relax and actually...purr. "Of course it's hungry. It's been living on the streets." It's said with some degree of certainty there. "You can get some cat food when you go shopping tomorrow." Billy Kaplan gets up to help Eddie clean up the spilt cream as well, it is after all as much his fault it got spilt as the cat in Tommy's hands. "Of course it has good taste, its a cat. They are like glitterati good taste and no morals. At least it is calming down now. Do you have any ideas for a name yet, or know if it is a he or a she?" "Yeah...that's a way to get hungry..." Eddie trails off quietly. He knows from experience. He's in his uniform right now and currently covered in soot and smoke as he cleans up spilled cream. "I'm b-be sure to pick some up." You paged Osiris with 'Well we're kind of in a secret area IC right now. YAL hidden base, not really a place people can wander into' Tommy Shepherd just sort of blinks at Billy, "Uhm...Grey?" Not very imaginative on cue, is he? He then rolls the cat over in his arms and takes a look, "Seems to be a boy. I mean, I don't know that much about cat anatomy but looks like a boy." He shrugs, flips the cat back, and continues with the scritching. "So, what's this abut Pixies? I mean, real pixies? Like Tinkerbell?" A gust of wind signals Lor-Zod's arrival as he pops out of superspeed, slowing so suddenly it's like he's just appeared. Waving, he says, "Hey." He blinks, looking between Eddie's soot-covered uniform, the milk, and the cat, "What's going on?" Billy Kaplan nods at Tommy. "Kind of, only not as nice. Instead of doing things like making Peter Pan fly they like to mess with me. Last time they made my hair go all kinds of colors and shoot of illusionary sparks and stuff like that." Billy can't explain it, but weird things like to find him and often screw with him in one way or another. When there is the woosh and the sudden appearnace of Lor-Zod Billy gives him a small wave and a smile. "Tommy has a pet, it apparently does not like cream and the pixies in the park apparently dislike me buying soy milk." Eddie just blinks. "Tinker-who?" he asks, tossing the paper towels into a trash bin. He nods as Billy explains pixies though. "I'll c-c-come up with some way to make them leave you alone," he tells his friend. Lor-Zod's appearance makes him jump and then smile. "Hi. I w-was rescuing people from a fire again." Tommy Shepherd just rolls his eyes at Eddie, "Are you kidding me? You don't even know Tinkerbell? And why not let Billy fight his own fights? He's almost a grown-up...he can deal with a few pixies who are pro-dairy, right?" Lor-Zod comments, "I don't know a Tinkerbell either," in reaction to Tommy's reaction to Eddie's confusion. Of course, Lor has the excuse of not being from Earth. He steps over to pet the cat a moment and then moves to find a spot to sit down. Normally he'd be asking all about the fire or the pixies, but instead he says to Tommy, "Why should he fight on his own? We're a team, fighting together's what we do." Billy Kaplan nods and then laughs a little. "Right, ok next movie night is going to include Peter Pan. And if they were anything more than a nucense I would have banished them already. I mean, they came from that whole thing last year when a magic-tech army marched through part of the city to try and attack a bizar in another reality and....I would feel bad sending back there." Billy sighs flopping down on the sofa again. "Besides, I may complain but its not like they are as bad as Kessler ever was or anything." "S-s-sorry but I didn't really grow up with movies..." Eddie mutters. He gives Tommy a look at that question and then nods to what Lor-Zod says. "We're his friends, we want to help him out if we c-c-can. We'd be just as willing to help out if anything were giving you trouble, Tommy," he tells the speedster. The idea of not getting a friend's back just seems wrong to him. "Is it really that bad that there are pixies in the world? Isn't that what everyone talks about? More magic and belief and all that? Maybe if others see pixies around, they'll be more open to people like us," Tommy points out. Rather still, for a change, he continues to pet the now-sleepy cat in his arms. Moving to take a seat, he makes sure not to jostle the feline, "Oh, I can take care of myself." Lor-Zod shrugs to Tommy and says, "I don't know anything about magic, except it hurts. But, if they're not much trouble, yeah, sounds cool to let them be." He bites his lip then as he looks to Eddie as he says that about wanting to help, and then says, "I could use some. Not fighting help, but... dunno what to do help." Billy Kaplan nods at what Lor-Zod says. "They are not doing any real harm or you know hurting people...like most of what came through last year and in a few other things like it sense I don't exactly want to banish them back to where they came from." He remembers the sight of where they had come from and, for anything that was not one of the beings in charge there it looked like a pretty bad place. "What kind of help do you need Lor? You know we are willing to help with anything we can right?" "No one said you c-couldn't," Eddie points out. "But you're our friend too so we're here t-t-to back you up and help out and make sure you don't have to do everything yourself," he shrugs. He turns a concerned look ot Lor-Zod next, letting Billy handle that question. Tommy Shepherd merely sits, mostly quietly, dealing with the sleeping cat in his arms. He'll just listen while the others talk for now...catch up on what he's been missing if he can. Lor-Zod nods a little to Billy, relieved it seems to be able to say this, and says, "Remember how I reported that man in the red white and blue armour... Iron Patriot, used a weapon that hurt me, my mother, and Supergirl? My mother knows Lex Luthor made that weapon, and one day soon she's going to come get me and expect me to go help her 'punish' him for it. I know she means kill him, she'd just been mad I didn't help her kill the men who attacked Supergirl in the first place. And, she's ordered me to kill Iron Patriot if I see him, or call her so she can." Billy Kaplan nods at Lor and listens a bit frowning a bit as he hears whats going on. "I remember about the Iron Patriot and...don't exactly trust him but he was there to help when I...wen things went bad with me. Everyone there was picked for a reason and given who did the picking I don't think any of them can be all bad. Killing is...its not something that should be on a quick list of things to do to anyone." Well, unless its a save the world kind of thing "I'm p-positive we can't trust him entirely," Eddie replies firmly about the Iron Patriot. "D-d-don't be so sure about that, Billy. Two of those guys there were j-j-just as bad as my uncle..." he trails off, not fond of Sinister or the Darkness. "We d-d-don't kill," he says simply. "You don't have to tell her if you seen him and you definitely shouldn't listen if she's telling you to kill him." "Just don't do it," Tommy offers. "You don't have to do what she says if you don't want to, so don't. You don't have to tell her and you don't have to kill him. I mean, that's a sure way to piss people off...and get them to lock you away. They -really- don't like killing." He looks at the cat for a moment before pointing out, "Your mom's not the boss of you anymore. You're here." Lor-Zod looks between them and says, "It's that easy, just don't do it?" The idea of outright disobeying his mother seems new to him. Skirting the edges of her orders, no problem, but this? After a moment of thinking it over, he says, "But when she comes to take me to kill Lex Luthor, if I don't go she'll beat me to a pulp. A quick punch to test my reflexes sent me through a wall. And then she'll go and kill him anyway." Billy Kaplan casts his eyes at Eddie and looks like he wants to say something but does not. Despite all that they have done he does not think that the Darkness or even Loki are all bad. Heck, he saw Loki with his magic petting zoo and a bunch of kids not that long after his own brush with being a dark God and in it saw a side of the God of Mischief that made him seem a whole lot like Billy in his mind. "She won't if he knows it is comming in time, I mean if he made a weapon that could specifically hurt Kryptonians then...he must be doing it to prepair in case Superman went bad or something right? So he would be prepaird for that kind of thing. And we would not let her do that to you. You said it yourself, magic hurts..." Billys eyes light up with a bluish white glow and a spark of electricity fills the room with the scent of ozone. "And after doing enough of that myself while I was possessed I am not going to let anyone hurt my friends." "Tommy and Billy are right. Just don't d-d-do it and we've got your back," Eddie says, punching a fist into his free hand. "We won't let her hurt you or kill Luthor or anyone else!" he declares firmly. "So, if you're that worried, warn him, and tell your mom 'No' and don't let her hit you. Geez, man, you're not a kid and you have your own powers, right?" The cat wakes up and leaps out of Tommy's arms and trots right back to the subway car it was in before. Green eyes look to the others, "I mean, are you still letting your parents tell you what to do? I mean, I understand that Snickerdoodles are important," he looks to Billy, "They were good, by the way," and looks back to the others, "But come on." Lor-Zod lets out a sigh of relief as his friends promise to back him up, and says, smiling, "Thank you." He still looks nervous, but also reassured. He looks to Tommy and says, "Of course. Maybe on Earth it's different, but on Krypton I'm not an adult until I pass some tests I'm not even old enough to start trying yet. I don't want to betray my family, but don't know what else to do. I don't want to kill either... I can't." Then he looks to the others and says, "I hope nobody gets hurt. Superman holds back when he fights, but my mother's just as fast and strong, and doesn't. The men who attacked Supergirl, she just ripped them apart." Billy Kaplan nods and then shrugs a little. "I...have probably got a differnet outlook on it cause of my parents. Family is important, and listening to parents is a good thing but...not when they want you to do something you know is wrong. And...it is kind of differnet here. On Earth being an adult is more about how old you are than passing any tests....although some days I think it might be better if there was a test." He sighs and is not sure what other thing to say. "It...wouldn't you betraying them if say one of us got a message to Mister Luthor about would it? I...It might be a bad thing if people knew a Kryptonian was wanting to kill him but at the same time knowing it is comming could mean he would be prepaird and she would not be able to kill him..." "Thor and Sif...don't really t-t-tell me to do much..." Eddie trails off. Really, other than the whole 'putting himself in danger' thing he does what they want. He falls silent as Billy and Tommy speak, just thinking. "I c-could warn him. I um...w-w-well I met him awhile back and he g-gave me his card..." Tommy Shepherd just rolls his eyes again, "You're not on Krypton. Lex Luthor isn't on Krypton. If your mom wants to come here from there, then she won't be on Krypton and she'll have to play by the rules here." He is obviously less impressed with the parental discussion. Lor-Zod nods to Billy, thinking it over and then says, "I guess it wouldn't be if it wasn't me warning him." He seems, once again, reassured at this idea and nods to Eddie, "Could you warn him, please?" Billy Kaplan grins, he may be the responsablish good child but that does not mean that he can't think his way around bad rules all sneaky like. "We can do that. Make sure that he stays safe, and make sure your mother does not kill him." "Isn't he kind of a jerk anyhow?" Tommy asks. "I mean, he owns and controls half of the city...he's one of those corporate big wigs who basically controls economics and probably voted against gay marriage and wants to do chemical testing on animals. Not that I think we should kill him, but I don't really see why we should go out of our way to protect him. He's kind of 'Big Brother'." Eddie nods too Lor-Zod. "I'll t-t-try to get in contact with him as soon as I g-g-get home," he confirms.He nods to Tommy too. "He's d-d-definitely...off. There's all sorts of r-r-rumors about him being really sketchy and he just g-gave me an unsettling feeling when I was talking to him," he then takes a breath. "And we d-do it because we're heroes, Tommy. We protect people that need it even if they are j-jerks." Lor-Zod nods quickly in agreement with Eddie, and says, "It's protecting her too. If she killed him, she'd have the Avengers and the Justice League and everybody else after her. They might even send her back to the Phantom Zone." He gets a frustrated look, "I tried to explain it to her, tried to say killing didn't make sense here, but she didn't believe me. She knows how powerful she is. She doesn't understand there's a lot of other powerful people too." Billy Kaplan says, "Just because he is rich does not mean he is jerk. Ok, happens a lot but does not mean we should judge him." He nods along at Eddie and at Lor as well. "It is the right thing to do, there...should be a way to prove to her that there are a lot of very powerful people here. Or if nothing else a number of people that use magic. I mean, if you have a weakness agianst it it would make sense that she might too right?" Tommy Shepherd hmmms a moment, "No...I'm not down with that. Some people don't deserve to be protected because they're asshats...and he's kind of one. You can protect him, but I don't think I will. He's part of the trouble in this world...why there's poverty and people all miserable...because a few have all the world's wealth and not helping those who really need it." He then looks to Billy, "Yeah, it kind of does mean that. He's a Corportation. Corporations equal Jerks." "I'd s-say we could introduce her to Thor b-b-but that would probably j-ust turn into a fight," Eddie sighs. He then just frowns in Tommy's direction. He's got nothing to say to the speedster, he's just giving him a disapproving and disappointed look. Lor-Zod nods quickly to Billy, and says, "Yeah, she probably does." He looks back to Eddie and says, "But, Thor's a warrior, just like she is. And I think she's met him already, or maybe Sif, she thought this planet was called Midgard when she first came to Earth. Maybe he could explain to her why destroying your enemies doesn't work on this world. She won't listen to Kal-El. There's peace right now, but his father betrayed my parents, they don't forgive easily. But Thor, she might listen to." He's probably giving his mother too much credit, but he sounds hopeful. Billy Kaplan shakes his head. "Being a jerk does not mean someone does not deserve protection. And the whole poverty thing is a whole lot more complex than some people have all the money so no one else can get some. Wealth is not a zero sum game, just because one person has some does not mean that someone has to go without." Billy just sits back a bit after that, not adding the fact that LexCorp does massive amounts of things to help people that are poor and a lot of ti above adn beyond what will give them the best tax breaks and the like. Of course, he grew up on the wealthier side of the spectrum so for him it is harder to see people with money as jerks because they have money. He is not a jerk after all, nor are his parents or even Kate who grew up with the kind of money that even leaves Billy who has had everything he could ever want going googly eyed at just how much she could spend and her Dad not even notice. "Maybe seeing if Sif could talk her out of it might be a good idea too. "Ok, you boys have your 'touchy-feely' time with Lex Luthor and King Arthur. I'm ok with you warning him, but I'm not interested in going out of my way and risking my life against Lor's mom to save him. You all have fun." And with that, he gets up, goes to the fridge, and grabs some more food to take into the subway car. The food may or may not be for the cat. "King Arthur? He's n-not here..." Eddie trails off, confused. No, he's never heard of Tinkerbell but he still knows who King Arthur is and apparently believes he's real. Must be because he's seen Excalibur itself. "I'll t-t-talk to Thor and Sif too to see if they c-c-can help." Lor-Zod nods in agreement with Billy, but blinks, looking to Tommy, "I thought warning him was all we were talking about." Then he nods quickly again to Eddie, "Thanks. Hope it works." Billy Kaplan just frowns and looks a little on the frustrated side as Tommy leaves. "I was just saying not to prejudge him because he has money,b ut fine whatever." The darker haired of the two nearly identical looking teens jsut throws his hands up in the air for a second beofre he ends up sitting with them crossed in front of his chest deffenetly totally not pouting. It might take a little bit of time for the tuna can under the sofa to be noticed. Eddie will probably deal with that can soon enough. He tends to clean the Terminal. He looks towards where Tommy went and then towards Billy. "N-no need to thank me," he offers to Lor with a smile. "I'm happy to help my friends," he says. He takes a breath and pauses as he notices some soot falling off his costume. "I should probably g-g-go shower and get changed..." Lor-Zod smiles back to Eddie and nods. He then, too, looks between Billy and the direction Tommy went. He looks a bit confused, but then shrugs to Billy, "I think he's just mad at Lex Luthor. I bet he'll help if we need him to." Billy Kaplan sits there and continues to not pout. He may seem rather upset to the un trained eye, and he is a little, but at least for Eddie who has probably seen him react the same way when dealing with his little brothers it should be visable that it is not something he will get over in a few hours or even a day at most. "He's being prejudiced is what he is being. I know he would help if we really ask and need him." "Tommy's a g-g-good guy. He'll help us if we need him to," Eddie agrees, some of that endless hope and faith shinign through. He looks to Billy for a moment, recognizing that reaction. He pats his friend's shoulder as he walks by...unintentionally leaving a handprint of smoke and soot. "I'll s-s-see you guys later," he says as he heads to grab the clothes he's got stashed down in the Terminal and then towards the bathroom for that shower. Lor-Zod nods to Eddie again and says, "See you later." Then he stands up and says, "I'm going to go do a quick patrol." He waves and adds another, "See you later," to Billy before zipping out. Category:Log